1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices, and specifically to such a semiconductor memory device as a DRAM (Dynamic Random-Access Memory) performing a precharge operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional semiconductor memory device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-207883 has an additional external control signal line dedicated to the precharge operation. Then, regardless of commands, input of an external control signal from the external control signal line forces the precharge operation to be performed and thus the memory cycle time can be shortened.
The conventional semiconductor memory device, however, has a problem that a new external signal line as well as external control are required in order to effect the forced precharge operation by the input of the external control signal from the dedicated external control signal line.